The present invention relates to a system and method for inhibiting moisture build-up in compressors. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for predicting the likelihood of moisture build-up within a compressor and controlling operation to reduce the likelihood of moisture build-up in the compressor.
Fluid compressors for compressing fluids containing water, such as ambient air, can have water build up inside the compressor which can lead to corrosion of the internal compressor components. The problem of water build up is more pronounced in some compressors, such as oil-flooded rotary screw air compressors, because the water can be distributed throughout the oil system.